


Unanswered Texts

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4.08, Angst, Hurt, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey, afraid something happened to Ian because of his lack of answering his texts, runs over to the Gallagher house only to find that he's fine but maybe their relationship isn't as fine as Mickey thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Texts

 Mickey pulls his phone out of his pocket to check it for the 100th time today. He unlocks it still not seeing a reply back from Ian. “Fuck it.” he says to himself. He pockets his phone and heads towards the Gallagher house yelling at Kev that he has to “run some errands” as he exits the Alibi. 

      He walks into the kitchen and notices Lip at the counter. 

     ”Hey uh is-” Lip points up indicating to Mickey Ian was upstairs.  Mickey nods back at him and makes his way to Ian’s room.

       The door is slightly ajar but Mickey knocks anyway, further opening it slowly. He sees Ian sitting on his bed scribbling in his notebook. 

        “Hey” Mickey says as he walks into the room.

         Ian looks up quickly from his notebook “hey” he says back nonchalantly and continues writing.  

        “Did you get my messages?” Mickey asks.

        “No. I… uh lost my phone” Ian answers as he sporadically scribbles on the pages.

        “Oh, “Mickey nods. “Look you mind not doing that for like 10 fucking seconds” He says looking at Ian.

        Ian puts his pen down and stares up at Mickey. “Why did you need me for something?”

       “No I just prefer to be looked at when I’m trying to talk to you”

        Ian shakes his head “So you came all the way over here to yell at me for writing in my notebook”

      Mickey awkwardly looks around, “No… I just was making sure you were okay. Thought something might’ve happened.” He says staring at his hands.

      “Nope just a lost phone” Ian says as he gets up and walks behind Mickey, closing the door “But since you’re here…”

      Mickey looks at Ian confused

      “Whenever I want, right?”

       ”What?”

        Ian looks down towards his dick. Mickey’s brows furrow and Ian bluntly says “blowjob”

      “Wha- but I thought…”

      “Thought what?”

       “The club…that fucking loft party. I thought we were…”

       “What? You thought we were good?” Ian starts laughing manically causing Mickey to step back. “Oh Mickey.” Ian shakes his head. Then stares him dead in the eyes. “Blowjob or get the fuck out.”

 

      Mickey swallows Ian’s cum as Ian quickly pulls out and swiftly zips up his pants, hearing Lip calling for him. Mickey wipes away at his mouth with the back of his hand and watches Ian leave his room. He looks at Ian’s bed. His phone that Ian claimed was lost is right next to the notebook Ian was writing in. Mickey grabs it, unlocks it and sees all the messages he sent. All opened but with no reply. The drafts folders is, however, filled with messages that were supposed to be sent to Mickey but Ian had never pressed send. Reading them now Mickey finds he’s probably grateful for that. He puts the phone back where it was and exits the Gallagher house through the back door. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't WANT TO INVALIDATE THE KISS!! I"m so sorryy!! It just happened and i'm sorry.


End file.
